Let's Say I Love You Without the Words
by bloodytears87
Summary: Can I help you?" Ichigo asked with an amused scowl, as he used a pair of tongs to flip the crispy chicken. "No, I can help myself," Kisuke assured. yaoi! Urahara/Ichigo my 1st! not plot really just smutt and fluff


**Title: Let's Say I Love You Without the Words**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**Warnings: Lemon, smut, yaoi, boy love, sex! And a little bit of fluff. NO PLOT REALLY**

**Pairing: Kisuke/Ichigo**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo stood at the stove in Kisuke's small kitchen watching over the fried chicken when he felt strong arms snake around his waist making him jump in surprise. Soft lips came down to plant butterfly kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked with an amused scowl, as he used a pair of tongs to flip the crispy chicken.

"No, I can help myself," Kisuke assured with a perverted smile while running his hands up the smaller boy's shirt, over his flat stomach and chest. A soft moan escaped the teen's mouth causing his older lover to smirk. Kisuke stopped his ministrations long enough to reach past the carrot-top to turn the stove off and remove the frying pan from the burner. Once he had made sure that there was no chance of the stove catching fire he pulled Ichigo into him and led him to a cleared off counter top. Turning the strawberry teen so that he was facing the blonde, Kisuke wasted no time in lifting his lover onto the counter top and moving in between his parted legs.

Ichigo gave in to the man's touch and pulled him in to plant a small kiss on his lips. Kisuke eagerly responded at the teen's actions and took the liberty of slipping his tongue into the redhead's waiting mouth. Running his hands back up his lover's shirt he explored the smaller boy's chest before lowering them to settle on Ichigo's slender hips. Urahara gave them a gentle but firm squeeze, earning a low moan from his boyfriend.

They stayed locked in their passionate kiss until their lungs burned. Reluctantly they pulled apart panting for air. Kisuke's hot breath on his cheek sent chills down Ichigo's spine making him shudder with anticipation of his lover's next move. Kisuke wasted no time as he moved to plant warm butterfly kisses on the teen's neck, occasionally sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. This caused Ichigo to moan out as teeth scraped one of his spots.

"Mmm… Kisuke, shouldn't we move this somewhere else?" Ichigo said somewhat breathlessly, though he wasn't worried about being caught. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were on vacation at the moment. Kisuke groaned before putting his hands behind the orangette's knees and lifting him off the counter and making his way to the bed room. His lover rubbing against his groin was causing a delicious friction that almost undid him right there.

They barely made it to the bedroom. The older man tossed Ichigo on the bed before crawling on top of him. Kisuke rubbed their still clothed erections together earning a loud moan for his efforts. Urahara's hands made their way back up the strawberry's shirt before he slipped it over his lover's head and tossed it somewhere off the bed. The ex-shinigami leaned over and kissed a wet trail from Ichigo's collar bone to one of his soft pink nipples. He paused to give it a flick with his tongue causing the carrot-top to give a small shudder at the action. Kisuke smiled up at him before he continued to abuse the small bud with his tongue. After a few moments he made his way over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He could feel that his strawberry was already rock hard and straining in his pants so he decided to relieve the redhead of them. Ichigo reached down and un did his belt when he noticed Kisuke was having trouble with it. Once the task was completed the blonde unceremoniously yanked his uke's tight low slung jeans down and off his legs to be tossed away as his shirt had been.

Kisuke took a moment to view his finds. Ichigo was wearing a pair of white boxer briefs that looked like they had different color strawberry's on them. They really looked like they came from the little boys section but they looked surprisingly sexy on his young lover. He quickly removed his own clothes save for his black boxers before returning to kissing and caressing Ichigo's body. The blonde reached down and palmed the orangette's erection through his underwear.

"Ahh, Kisuke! Please," the teen pleaded. Urahara smirked at his lover.

"Please what?" he asked in amusement.

"Please stop teasing me!" Ichigo cried out as Kisuke squeezed him again. Satisfied with his boyfriend's begging he moved down and pulled the strawberry's underwear down to reveal his hard on. Ichigo let out a hiss as the cold air hit his throbbing length. Kisuke licked the tender tip with his tongue before teasing the hole earning more moans and hisses of pleasure. The blonde smirked before taking the entire length into his mouth. Urahara loved how the carrot-top's curls tickled his nose and the musky scent that was purely Ichigo that filled his nostrils.

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo cried out, going mindless with pleasure. He couldn't even think straight as his hands went up to tangle themselves in the thick soft blonde locks of hair. Kisuke held his little lover's hips firmly in place when he tried to buck farther into his mouth. The older found it extremely sexy how his lover whimpered with need that only he could full fill. Stopping his ministrations for a moment Kisuke reached up and pulled the strawberry's underwear the rest of the way off giving him a wonderful view of the boy's tight anus. The blonde leaned over and gave the tiny pucker a wet lick making it twitch with anticipation. Urahara swirled his tongue around the tight entrance.

"Ahh so… good!" Ichigo managed through gritted teeth as the older man continued to lick and probe his anus with his tongue. Kisuke pulled away for a moment and reached for the bottle of lube on their night stand. He popped it open and poured a good amount on his fingers before going back to take the organette's cock into his mouth. While Ichigo was distracted Kisuke slipped one well lubed finger into his rectum. He pumped the small appendage in and out with practiced ease. Soon he added a second earning a slight hiss of pain from his lover but the strawberry teen was distracted by a firm suck from Kisuke's mouth. The blonde pumped his fingers in and out while scissoring them to loosen his lover up when he was met with no resistance Urahara added the third and final finger. Ichigo clamped down on him then.

"Shh… it's ok just relax; love," Kisuke cooed until the redhead relaxed around him and he continued to prepare his lover for something much bigger. Finally when he dubbed the strawberry ready, he released his cock with a small audible pop. Kisuke then coated himself with the lube before lining himself up with Ichigo's hole.

Ichigo could feel the blunt end of his lover's penis ready to push in him. He ached to be filled so badly that he could barley stand it.

"Please Kisuke," he begged. The blonde didn't need to be asked twice. He shoved into the carrot-top with one hard thrust. Ichigo cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain. Urahara stopped to give him time to adjust, when the strawberry felt he was ready he gave a short nod. The blonde pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried out and arched his back as his prostate was hit dead on. Kisuke thrust in and out a fast steady pace that had Ichigo withering with pleaser as all pain was forgotten. The orangette could feel his climax tightening in his stomach as his prostate was continually brushed against.

"Ha… harder!" he cried and Kisuke complied by throwing the strawberry's legs over his shoulder and nearly bent him in half as he delivered fast powerful thrusts into his begging lover. "Kis… Kisuke I'm gonna…"

"It's ok just cum I'm close too," Kisuke said planting sloppy kisses on the teen's chest. Ichigo let go as hot white ribbons of cum shot onto his and Kisuke's chests. The blonde followed closely behind as the carrot-top clamped down tightly on him forcing the milky white substance to fill his lover to the brim.

Sweaty and panting the two stayed in that position for a few moments to catch their breath. The older man finally pulled out causing Ichigo to whimper in discomfort. Kisuke moved his head between the strawberry's legs once more to inspect the damage. Deeming him perfectly okay Urahara dipped his head down to clean up his mess that was now leaking from his Ichigo's back side. The action made his lover's honey brown eyes go wide eyed but the perverted shop keeper continued till he was satisfied.

When he was ready Kisuke gathered the carrot-top into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He set his lover on the cold tiled floor; the action earned him a whine from the young boy. Kisuke chuckled before turning to fill the tub with warm water. Once filled Urahara picked up Ichigo once more and sat them into the tub together. Ichigo relaxed into the water and leaned his head back to rest on Kisuke's strong chest as he sat between his lover's legs.

Ichigo allowed the blonde to wash his hair and body and just relaxed into his soft touch. When they were both clean they just laid there enjoying each other's company. No words were needed, just feeling the other's breath, skin and heart beat against their bodies was enough. They both knew that the strong unsaid words were hanging in the air but they already knew they loved each other so it went without saying as they sat in the silence conveying those three words with soft kisses and caresses that warmed their hearts far better then spoken words could ever do.

**END**

**

* * *

**

AN: Well this was oringaly a story with my own characters but i decided to make it a fanfic ^_^ this is my 1st kisuke/ichigo so be gentle plz hope it was ok!


End file.
